Dear
by sehon-ey
Summary: Jimin itu bukan seperti permen kapas, tidak juga seperti baju larva. Dan, ia itu faktor kebahagiaan Yoongi nomor 5. MinYoon / MinGa / BL. Jimin Seme! RnR


**Tittle : Dear**

 **Author : Sehon-ey**

 **Pair : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **MinYoon / MinGa**

 **.**

.

 _Teruntuk **diriku yang masih kecil,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Dear you who's here not here anymore._**

Teruntuk diriku yang masih kecil,

Hai!

Aku beri tahu sebuah masa perjalanan ku _dulu._

Manfaatkan, baik-baik semua kebebasan dan kebahagianmu! Jangan tergoda dengan jajanan yang menggoda selera, namun bisa menyakitimu di kemudian hari. Seperti yang kata bunda dulu.

"Bun, Yoongi ingin permen kapas itu!"

Bunda mengusap rambut diriku, lalu menunduk agar tinggi kita sejajar. Ia tersenyum yang benar-benar membuat aku terkesemia. "Boleh, tapi bunda cuman mau bilang, paling nanti dia menyakitimu. Jangan hanya manis di awal, loh."

Benar! Kata bunda selalu benar, kan? Aku yang berada di masa depan mu sudah merasakannya.

* * *

" _Maafkan aku,"_

 _Yoongi menyipitkan matanya tajam. "Seperti permen kapas," jawabnya dengan lirih._

 _Lelaki itu menyerngit bingung._

" _Manis dia awal, dan kemudian menyakitiku."_

" _apa?"_

" _Harusnya aku mendengar kata, bunda."_

 _Itu di hari dimana Yoongi jatuh, dan sakit hati untuk pertama kalinya._

* * *

Teruntuk diriku yang masih kecil, dan yang suka ikut-ikut orang.

Hai, lagi?

Aku akan memberi tahu tentang mu lagi, tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku bercerita lagi. Tapi ini tentang ayah – baca baik-baik ya? Ini akan bermanfaat untuk mu.

Diriku yang kecil – suka sekali mengikuti _trend_ di perumahan, misalnya ada yang membeli sendal bergambar kartun favorite di salah satu televisi, aku jamin! Besok, dan besoknya lagi semua sudah memiliki benda itu.

Jadi, aku harap jangan tergoda ya? Karna, kata ayah itu tidak keren!

Dan, saat itu sedang _trend_ nya mempunyai barang bergambar kartun larva. Semua berbondong-bondong membeli beragam macam aksesoris, baju dan lainnya bergambar larva. Wah, sangat riuh sekali waktu itu.

"Ayah, Yoongi mau baju bergambar larva sama seperti punya Jaebum!"

"Jangan, kau nanti jadi salah satu korban dia."

Aku yang kecil menyergit bingung. "korban?"

Ayah terkekeh kecil, jelas ia tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin mengerti maksudnya. "Baju larva itu sudah banyak yang pakai. Jangan jadi korban baju lava lagi – jadi beli yang lain saja, mungkin gambar baymax?"

"Tapi, Yoongi kan ingin baju Jaebum-ie, ayah... " rengek ku dulu. "Di pasar ada ayah! Kita bisa beli, baju larva seperti punya Jaebum-ie! Katanya disana banyakkkkkk," kataku sambil merentangkan tangan lebar, seolah-olah membuktikan bahwa di pasar banyak baju seperti Jaebum.

Ayah mengangguk. "Benar, tapi kan kalau samaan mau? Yah, sama aja bohong dong. Kelihatan bekas punya orang, walaupun membeli baru. Jadi beli yang gambar lain saja, mau?"

Aku terlihat berfikir.

"Yoongi, jangan sering menginginkan seperti milik orang lain. Yoongi kan bisa dapat yang lebih keren, contohnya seperti baymax?"

"oke!"

* * *

 _Lagi, dan lagi. Perkataan orang tuanya seakan terhubung dengannya di masa ini._

 _Seperti baju larva yang di inginkannya. Namun, orang lain telah memilikinya._

 _Seperti dia yang diingikan Yoongi. Namun, orang lain telah memilikinya._

 _Seperti baju larva yang banyak orang sudah pernah miliki_

 _Dia juga sudah banyak yang pernah miliki. Mantannya dimana-mana!_

 _Namanya, juga playboy! Huh! Seperti baju larva!_

 _Lebih baik cari yang baru saja kan?_

 _Itu hari dimana Yoongi mulai mencari yang baru._

* * *

Untuk diriku yang masih kecil, dan tidak mudah puas.

Hai, hai dan hai lagi?

Jangan bosan, ya? Ini yang terakhir! Aku janji _. Engg_ mungkin?

Kali ini aku bercerita tentang noona.

Waktu itu aku berusia 11 tahun, dan noona berusia 17.

Aku ingat sekali ketika malam itu, mendengarnya menangis sesegukan di kamarnya. Aku fikir dia ketakutan karna malam itu tengah badai. Lantas aku buru-buru turun dan membuat susu hangat agar ia merasa tenang.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dua kali, dan kemudian ia mempesilahkan aku masuk. Aku berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi susu hangat untuknya. "Ini noona,"

"Untuk?" tanya dengan heran.

"Biar noona tidak sedih?" jawab ku ragu-ragu.

Ia terkekeh manis. "Terima kasih, liebe." Katanya lalu mencubit pipiku gemas. "Bahagia itu – empat, Yoongi." Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Empat?"

"Bunda, ayah, diriku dan dirimu. Bahagia tidak akan menjadi bahagia, bila kehilangan satu."

Aku hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak perlu di mengerti, hanya perlu kau tahu. Bahwa kau salah satu faktor kebahagiaan, noona. Terima kasih susu hangatnya."

* * *

 _Kata noona bahagia itu empat._

 _Tapi, boleh kah ia menambah satu? Satu saja. Karna, orang ini benar-benar bisa membahagiakan Yoongi._

 _Yoongi, akan menambahkan satu._

 _Kata Yoongi bahagia itu lima_

 _Bunda, ayah, noona, dirinya dan Jimin._

 _Namanya, Park Jimin. Dan, dia tidak seperti permen kapas, tidak seperti baju larva dan ia salah satu faktor kebahagiaan Yoongi nomor 5._

* * *

"Sepertinya ponsel mu lebih menarik?" kemudian terdengar suara tarikan kursi, membuat Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan sepenuhnya berfokus kepada suara tadi. "Hai," sapa Yoongi riang, lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Berkasnya sudah selesai dari tadi?"

"Yeap,"

"Aku kira kau tidak kerja? Bukannya kau agak demam?"

"Aku bukan kau, Jimin. Oh, iya. Kau bosnya, bebas mau ngapain." ujar Yoongi dengan nada mencela.

Lelaki yang di panggil Jimin itu terkekeh, sambil bertopang dagu menghadap sang kekasihnya. "Nanti, jadi?" tanya Jimin mulai bersuara.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Jadi, jam berapa?"

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, dan di sambut oleh Yoongi dengan cepat. _"By the way_ – sudah baca surat ku?"

"Surat?" tanya Yoongi heran, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin.

"Belum baca ya? Padahal aku buat surat itu untuk membalas pujianmu untukku di tulisan mu."

"Tulisan yang mana?"

" _dear who's not here anymore._ Wah, aku tersanjung! Terima kasih atas pujiannya yang manis." Ujar Jimin tersenyum lebar, dengan rasa senang yang membuncah.

"Dasar!" amuk Yoongi ketika mengetahui Jimin membacanya.

* * *

 **Dari Jimin-mu di masa sekarang,**

 **Teruntuk, Yoongi di masa sekarang.**

 _Hai, Yoongi di masa sekarang?_

 _Terima kasih sudah tumbuh menjadi Yoongi yang cerdas, berani, tangguh, dan mencintai ku – itu yang paling penting._

 _Terima kasih karna berkata aku tidak seperti permen kapas – karna, hanya orang yang bodoh akan menyakitimu._

 _Terima kasih karna berkata aku tidak seperti baju larva – karna, sungguh. Berpaling dari mu, adalah hal tersulit. by the way, selamat menjadi kekasih pertama dan terakhir ku!_

 _Dan, terima kasih menjadikan aku nomor ke lima._

 _Kau juga di nomor ke lima daftar kebahagianku!_

 _Ayahku, ibuku, aku, barcelona dan kau._

 _( jangan marah ya sayang.)_

 _( jujur itu lebih baik, kan? )_

 _( walaupun club bola itu ada, aku cintanya tetep kau kok )_

 _( aku sedang menontong percy jackson, dan aku sedikit merangkumnya dan menjadikan puisi )_

 _Baca baik-baik. Maaf, jika ada grammar yang salah._

 ** _I don't think my love is as mighty as Zeus._**

 ** _Nor it is as beautiful as Aphrodite._**

 ** _But I'll guard your heart like Hades guarding the underworld._**

 ** _I'll fight the Titan army._**

 ** _I'll swim through the river Styx._**

 ** _Because I'll do anything to win that heart of yours._**

 ** _Errr, tapi – aku kan sudah memenangkan hati mu, ya?_**

 ** _Happy anniversary 3 years, liebe!_**

 ** _So,_**

 ** _Will you marry me?_**

 _Dari ; Jimin di masa sekarang._

 _[ p.s : Jimin bukan permen kapas, bukan baju larva dan faktor kebahagiaan Yoongi. ]_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **the end**

.

.

.

.

[ Liebe = sayang ]

akhirnya...jadi jugaaaa! ini aku ngetik curi-curi pas belajar mtk, kimia, fisika tadi;')

Maaf untuk trigonometri, kesetimbangan dan tumbukan aku mengabaikan kalian /huek/

Terus, ditambah dari pagi hujan sampe sekarang. Jadi aku rasa buat ff ini cocok di kala hujan(?)

maaf kalau bahasa acak-acakkan, aku ngetiknya ngumpet-ngumpet nihh ehehe. Dan, kalau grammarnya salah mohon kasih tau ya~

#TeamTopJimin

#TeamBottomYoongi

MinYoon / MinGa for lyfeu~

 _ **terakhir,**_

 _ **jangan lupa review, fav dan follow jika berkenan~**_


End file.
